


凤霸霸恋爱记

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	凤霸霸恋爱记

今年旭凤两百岁，终于可以上幼儿园了。

　　“母神，我要和兄长在一起。”小凤凰扇着小翅膀，吭哧吭哧飞到荼姚的膝盖上。“兄长上大班，我也要。”

　　“你只能上小班。”荼姚点点他眉间，顺便把翘起的一缕头毛顺了下去。

　　“我不管我不管，我就要跟兄长在一起。”小红鸟炸毛了，团成一个球在荼姚手里滚来滚去，“如果母神不让我去，我就……我就……”

　　“你就怎么样啊？”太微拨冗从累累案牍中抬起头。

　　“我就不吃饭。”小凤凰挺起肉呼呼的小胸脯，喊得非常有气势。

　　简直吓死个龙了，太微噗的一声笑了出来。

　　第一天过去了，小凤凰滴水未沾。

　　第二天过去了，小凤凰粒米未进。

　　第三天过去了，小凤凰还是一口饭都不吃。

　　天界慌了。

　　燎原君：天啊，二殿下居然不吃饭，万一瘦了怎么办？

　　丹朱：一想到以后摸不到凤娃圆滚滚的小身体了，我就觉得日月无光，天昏地暗，神生好悲惨啊啊啊！！！

　　荼姚：我儿居然不吃饭了，这怎么得了。他要去上大班就去吧，哪怕他要去上小学也可以啊！只要我儿每天都高高兴兴的，怎么样都好啦！

　　然后旭凤果然高兴了，咻的一下飞到荼姚怀中。荼姚赶紧接住。咦？好像感觉又沉了些，错觉，一定是错觉。

　　第二天旭凤喜滋滋的背起了小书包。

　　第二天了听飞絮从旭凤的小窝里捡出了许多竹食壳子。

　　“这啥？”

　　“笨，竹食啊！”

　　“我知道，我问的是……殿下不是绝食了三天吗？这些东西是怎么来的？”

　　

　　“大殿偷偷送来的啊！”

　　“哟~~~~~”

　　当然这些荼姚是不知道的，因为这时候她已经抱着旭凤来到了“元君幼儿园门口”。

　　“母神你回去吧！”旭凤挥挥翅膀尖，像一阵风似的飞进了教室。

　　“这位是天界二殿，鼎鼎有名的火神殿下，大名旭凤。大家欢迎。”老师带头鼓起了掌。

　　啪啪啪，啪啪啪，几十双小手掌拍得很清脆。

　　锦觅：“这就是凤凰啊，长得好圆，不知道能不能飞起来。”

　　彦佑：“毛色很亮，肉很敦实，看起来口感非常好。”

　　旭凤一眼就看到了坐在最前面的小白龙，“啊啊啊啊啊，兄长我来了。”飞起来，扑上去。

　　砰通，小白龙被压倒了。

　　英俊不凡风流倜傥玉树临风卓尔不群的六界第一帅凤，很快就和幼儿园的崽崽们打成了一片，并以非凡的武力值确立了不可动摇的地位，人称凤霸霸。

　　“从今往后，兄长就是我罩着了，谁敢动他，就是跟我旭凤过不去。”旭凤昂首挺胸，一双翅膀尖叉着腰，十分有大佬风范。

　　“报告凤霸霸，隔壁幼儿园的穷奇经常欺负润玉。”锦觅举起小手手告状。

　　“哼，穷奇算哪根葱，敢欺负我哥，揍他。”

　　趁老师不在，一行小崽溜出了园门，浩浩荡荡来到了隔壁幼儿园。

　　“你就是穷奇？”

　　妖兽幼儿园没有午睡的规矩，穷奇正和一群小伙伴玩摔跤，抬头一看，面前站着一群小崽。胸口齐刷刷的挂着一张小牌子“元君幼儿园XXX”。

　　不知死活！瘦的瘦，弱的弱，一群菜鸡，不配让本妖动手。

　　等等，那只是什么鸟？好圆！！！

　　“就是你欺负我哥？”旭凤下巴一抬，水葡萄似的大眼睛闪过一道冷光。

　　“润玉是你哥？”穷奇掏掏耳朵，完全不把旭凤放在眼里，“来得好，上次我打得不过瘾，这次把你们一块炖了。”他目光在旭凤身上溜了一圈，舔舔舌头，“看起来肉很多的样子。”

　　肉很多=胖

　　旭凤最讨厌别人说他胖！

　　小腿一蹬，整只鸟像个小炮弹似的咻的一下从树上飞下来。

　　穷奇冷笑，“小样，这样就想打倒我？”

　　打脸只用一秒钟。

　　咔擦，砰通，穷奇被压得扁扁的。

　　旭凤一脚踩在他头上，仰天狂笑，“服不服，就问你不服？”凤爪子碾一碾，“敢伤我哥，通通死啦死啦！”

　　小伙伴们立刻鼓掌，“凤霸霸好厉害。”

　　“兄长！”小红鸟扑到小白龙怀里，扬起小脑袋求表扬，“我厉不厉害？”

　　小白龙想盘他，呃，盘不动。于是改亲亲他的小绒毛，“我的小凤凰最棒了。”

　　旭凤笑眯了眼，嫩黄的小嘴在冰冰凉的龙鳞上碰了碰，“有我保护兄长，谁都不敢欺负你。”

　　教训完了穷奇，旭凤的声望如日中天，六界小朋友们都知道“元君幼儿园”有一个很不好惹的凤霸霸。谁敢动润玉一根手指头，凤霸霸就会把他打成猪头。

　　有一天放学，旭凤难得的没有跟润玉一起回家，因为他要帮锦觅酿花蜜。等酿完了花蜜已经是傍晚了。

　　红霞满天，晚风徐徐，几只倦鸟正忙着归巢。

　　旭凤飞啊飞，被地上一片花海吸引，收起翅膀慢慢落了下去。

　　花海旁边站着一个小姐姐，白衣乌发，清冷如月。

　　旭凤脸红了，小绒毛也盖不住热乎乎的脸蛋。小姐姐好漂亮呀！

　　“小凤凰，我等你好久了。”美人儿朝他张开了手。

　　呀，小姐姐认识他？旭凤好高兴，翅膀扇起一阵风，砰通一声落在小姐姐手上。十分不好意思，“我是不是太重了？”

　　美人儿摇头，黑发如水，柔柔的落在他的小身子上。“不重，圆滚滚毛茸茸，很好啊！”说完低头亲亲他，特别在嫩呼呼的小黄嘴上多亲了两下。

　　腾的一下，羽毛冒出了烟。嗖嗖嗖，小火苗窜了出来。

　　旭凤赶紧飞起来，“对不起，把你的衣服烧坏了，我给你摘花儿赔罪。”一头扎进花海，吭哧吭哧一阵翻，再飞起来时头上全是花瓣。

　　把精心挑选的最好看的一朵花儿放在美人儿手里，小凤凰羞得声音都发颤，“小姐姐，送你花花。”

　　美人儿目光闪了闪，有些惊讶，“小姐姐？”

　　旭凤歪歪脑袋，“难道不是吗？”

　　美人儿笑了，把那朵花簪在了鬓边。

　　旭凤心满意足，挥挥小翅膀，“小姐姐，我回去啦！”

　　第二天旭凤难得的没有跟润玉一起回家，而是早早的飞到花海边等昨天那个美人儿。

　　可是没有等到。

　　第三天也没等到。

　　第四天也没等到。

　　怼天怼地的凤霸霸蔫了，连吃饭都提不起精神。

　　“凤凰你怎么了？”锦觅悄悄把筷子伸进他碗里，“你不吃就给我吃。”

　　凤凰没精打采的把头撇一边，“你想吃就吃吧！”

　　哎，不对劲啊！锦觅几口吞下了口里的饭，撸撸凤凰的头毛，“有人欺负你了？”

　　摇头。

　　“润玉不理你了？”

　　摇头。

　　“有喜欢的人了？”

　　摇头，又点头。

　　锦觅双眼一亮，“是谁啊，我认识吗？”

　　凤凰声音闷闷的，“我自己都不知道她是谁。”越想越悲伤，哇的一声哭了出来，“她不理我了。”

　　“别哭别哭。”锦觅掏出一根棒棒糖，“给你吃糖糖。”

　　凤凰舔舔棒棒糖，不哭了。“我都不知道她为啥不理我，明明前一天还好好的。她夸我长得圆，又可爱。”最后一句是自己加上的，不过他坚信小姐姐心里一定也是这么想的。

　　“长得圆……”锦觅哈哈大笑，“凤凰，她在说你胖啊！”

　　五雷轰顶，旭凤呆了。

　　锦觅又补上一刀，“凤凰，你该减肥了。”

　　咔擦擦，小红鸟的心碎成了一片片。

　　凤凰决心把减肥事业进行到底。圆滚滚的身躯以肉眼可见的速度瘦了下去。

　　荼姚很心疼，一日三餐变着法儿来哄他。然而旭凤很坚决，说不吃就是不吃。

　　润玉也心疼，钻进旭凤的小窝窝里，和他头靠着头躺着，龙尾有一搭没一搭的抚着凤凰短短的尾羽。

　　“告诉兄长，为何不吃饭？”

　　“小姐姐嫌我胖。”旭凤好委屈，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒砸在兄长光滑的鳞片上。

　　“小姐姐？”润玉声音轻柔，“是在花海中碰到的小姐姐吗？”

　　“是哒！”旭凤睫毛上全是泪水，“兄长你怎么知道？”

　　龙颈蹭蹭旭凤，龙尾一圈圈盘上红鸟的小身子，“你喜欢那个小姐姐吗？”

　　“喜欢呀！”旭凤回答得很响亮，“可是她嫌我胖。”小红鸟哭得打嗝。

　　润玉笑了起来，清亮的龙鸣像一曲动人的乐章。

　　旭凤有些恼怒，挣扎着滚到了小窝另一端，用鸟屁股对着兄长。

　　一阵白光闪过，小白龙不见了，小红鸟被一双手掌捧了起来。

　　哎？

　　旭凤抬头，呆住了，“小……小姐姐？不，你是……兄长？”

　　润玉亲亲他的头毛，亲亲他的眼睛，再亲亲他的小黄嘴，“旭儿一点都不胖，兄长最喜欢圆滚滚的旭儿了。”

　　旭凤立刻两眼一亮，又变回了那个神采飞扬的凤霸霸，“真的吗？”

　　“当然是真的。”润玉伸指一点旭凤的小嘴巴，“答应兄长，以后要多吃饭，多睡觉，好么？”

　　“好。”旭凤啾得很快乐。

　　润玉含笑不语，把旭儿养得圆滚滚的，把旭儿宠得离不开自己，这样就没人来跟他抢了。嗯，就这么办。


End file.
